


Riders

by starlitwood



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, farm au, fluff?, horse riding, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitwood/pseuds/starlitwood
Summary: Ez wants to learn how to ride  horses.... and finely gets his with(no this is not from Ezs pov )
Relationships: Callum & Ezran & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Riders

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i came up with this idea when i was play with ducks, and this came into mind. i could not stop my self.  
> im sorry if any words are spelled wrong i tried to fix them but not even google could help me  
> hope you injoy

He sighed as he pulled into the parking lot and scrolled down the idols looking for a spot near the front of the farmers market,the only place that had Baits favorite food(besides stealing food from the table that is.) they had run out yesterday night so now Callum was on the far side of the town JUST for dog food. 

Callum saw a spot and quickly parked his car. He just wanted to get this over with. He grabbed his keys and headed in, maybe he could also get some ice cream and try to draw again. Having an art block was making life so much worse.

Sighing again he walked into the store and walked over to the ‘animal food’ sechin. There weren't many people in the idol. In fact there was just one grabbing horse feed and putting it on a large flat cart,her white hair was up in a loose bun with some grass in it. 

Annnd he forgot a cart. Great just great, well the dog food was not that heavy he could carry it.

Callum passed the idol looking for the right food, passing white hair lady a couple times.

“What are you looking for ?”

Callum jumped at the sound. “Wh-what?”

“What are you looking for?” she repeated.

‘ oh dog food’’

“You passed ten types of dog food”

“ Ok fine I'm looking for the one with the shepherd one it “ Callum sighs.

“You mean this one?” she asked as she waved her hand to the bottom shelf behind her cart.

He leaned over, to see that bag was there,”thanks’ he said as he grabbed the bag.

“Your welcome”she smiled “ well i'm off”

“Wait, do you have horses?”

Oh no what makes you think that? is it the five bags of horse feed?’ she smirked.

“Well kind of made me think so...”

She chuckled “ yes i have horses. What makes you ask?”

“Oh my brother loves horses. He wants to learn how to ride them.”

“Really?”

“Ya we are looking into some training place for him to learn” he said putting the food bag on his shoulder. Why were the food bags so heavy?

“Try R&E’s farm they do riding stuff prep and everything don't think it cost to much ether”

“Cool i'll be share to check it out” So there's more farms that do training than the ones in Duran. That was good.

“Anyway I gotta go bye-” the white hair lady said breaking his train of thought.

“Callum ‘ 

Rayla,anyway bye Callum”Rayla called to as she walked to the checkout.

He smiled and started to follow her to the checkout. What was he forgetting….ice cream!

**Author's Note:**

> help me....


End file.
